My Poems And Stories
by XxQuietSingerXx
Summary: Just some poems and stories I write on my free time. NOT A BTR STORY! I JUST WANT MY READERS OF MY OTHER STORIES TO READ AND REVIEW !
1. Wandering

**THIS IS NOT A BIG TIME RUSH STORY, BUT I WANT MY BTR READERS TO READ THIS! ITS A POEM I WANT TO SUBMIT IN FOR A WRITING CONTEST IN MY SCHOOL. PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINIONS :D**

Wandering:

I have wandering eyes, but they don't cheat.

I have wandering ears, but they don't listen to harsh words.

I have a wandering mouth, they it doesn't speak lies.

I have wandering fingers, but they don't steal.

I have a wandering nose, but it doesn't smell evil.

I am a wandering person, but I don't wonder aimlessly.


	2. The Horrendous Creature That Lives In Me

**SO, I DECIDED TO MAKE A BUNCH OF STORIES AND/OR POEMS AND PUT THEM IN HERE ! I WRITE SOME OF THESE WHEN IM BORED, OR IF I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK FOR MY OTHER STORIES! SO, ENJOY ! AND PLEASE REVIEW !**

The Horrendous Creature That Lives In Me:

I hate it. Every day, when I close my eyes, I see his horrendous face. It gives me chills down my spine. When I look into his hideous face, all I see is his sparkling brown eyes. His perfect smile, with his pearly white teeth shining, it disgusts me. His perfect cheekbones, cute little ears, and plump lips, it made me wanna puke.

This horrible creature that lives on Earth makes me wanna melt vigorously. Everything about him makes me weak at the knees, it grossed me out. And when he smiles at me, all I want to do is punch him square in the face. And when he says my name, I want to rip his tongue out of his mouth. When he looks at me, I want to burn his flesh. When I think about him, I want to stab myself uncontrollably. All I want is the pain to go away, is that so hard to ask?

Now, you may be thinking, "Why does this psycho person want to harm such a beautiful guy?". Well, I'll tell you why. Because, no matter what happens, no matter how many times he looks my way, no matter how many times his holy lips smile towards me or say my name, I know he will _never_ think of me that way. Because I'm always going to be just me, nothing special, nothing more.


	3. The Story Of Mr Wells

A man walks into the tall, dingy building. He smiled at the front door, as if it was a person itself. He looked at the sign that stood in front of the building, which read "St. Mary's Special Church". He proceeded to walk in and walked up to the front desk. There, sat a woman playing with her nails. She must have been there for a long time to be bored. The man looked at her deeply, then looked down the dark hallway.

The woman looked up at him after some time, she smiled a fake smile, then asked, "Is there anyone whom you are looking for?"

"Oh, I'm just looking around, is all." The man simply said. The secretary gave him a strange look.

"Well, I'll have to see some identification."

"Oh, defiantly." Then the man pulled out a plastic little card that had his information. The woman looked at the card, and in shock, she looked back at the man.

"Wow, Congressman Wells, I didn't recognize you!" the woman said to Mr. Wells apologetically. Mr. Wells shook his head.

"It is alright. You mind if I walk around a bit, business reasons." He said in a friendly tone. The woman said yes, and then he was on his way, looking through the building. But, to tell the truth, he was lying about the business part of it. in actuality, he wanted to visit his old school.

Flashback:

_A little Nicolas Wells sat at his table, coloring outside the lines of a picture his teacher, Miss. Applesmith, gave him. He was sitting with two other boys, whose names drew a blank. Miss. Applesmith walked over to the door when there was a rapid knock. She opened it to find a man standing in the doorframe, his image is unclear, but the little boy remembers seeing black flash off the man. The dark man walked into the classroom and glared at all the students. Nicolas was scared, for he didn't know what was going on. And to make matters worse, he didn't know who this man was, but the man knew a lot about him._

"_I'm here to see a Nicolas Wells. Is he in this class?" the man asked Miss. Applesmith. She nodded slowly, then called Nicolas over to her. the little boy got up slowly, leaving his picture at the table he will never see again. The man then tells Miss. Applesmith some things he didn't understand, but all he remembered out of the conversation was that the man told Miss. Applesmith that he was too dumb for the class. She began protesting the man, but it was useless, Nicolas was then taken away to another classroom. In this classroom, there were fewer kids, and 2 teachers._

_There, he was learning at a kindergarden level, when he was 7 years old. This frustrated Nicolas and his parents. They wanted to know what was wrong with their child, but all everyone would say was that Nicolas wasn't going to be anything when he got older. And that they were lucky he would graduate middle school. The parents of Nicolas were defeated, and decided to keep Nicolas in the class. As the years went on, Nicolas began getting interested in politics. But when he would tell his parents, they just told him not to stress too much. His parents big thing was to do the easy things. This made Nicolas upset because he felt like no one believed in him. He dreaded the day the dark man walked into his class. He began to try harder. He wanted to show everyone that he was smart, and that he can succeed in life. _

_At the age of 13, he was ready to move onto high school. His parents were a little worried about this, but he reassured them that he was going to be ok. On the first day, he excelled greatly. Months passed, and Nicolas was doing great. His parents were proud, and so was he. At the end of senior year, he was voted most-likely to succeed in his yearbook. He was also class president and other things. _

_He then went to college, and he majored in politics, just like he said he wanted to in grade school. He became a congressman within 10 years, and vowed to help the community, like they all say. _

Mr. Wells walked into an empty classroom and looked at the board sitting in front of the room. it had many pictures of the students this year, many of them were taken outside, most were taken at their desk. He smiled at them, then turned to leave his old classroom, but then something caught his eye. It was his old desk, before moving out of the class. Mr. Wells looked in the desk and found his picture, still sitting in the cubbie of the desk for all these years. He took out his horribly colored picture and saw a piece of paper fly from underneath it. He bent down and picked it up, and it read,

_Hi, I saw this and I thought it was pretty. I don't know whose it is, but Mrs. Fort says it belonged to a special student. I hope he remembers that its here. I don't want him to worry._

Mr. Wells walked out of the classroom in tears of joy. He then proceeded to leave, when a person caught my eye. He was slouched over a desk and it looked as if he was filing papers. Mr. Wells walked to the door frame and knocked softly, the man looked up, and he instantly remembered who this was.

It was the man who said he was dumb, the man who insisted that there was no hope for him left in this world.

"Yes, is there anything I can do for you?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm just wondering if you know who I am." Mr. Wells said.

"Um, are you a parent, because I don't have time for any of this bull shit." He said annoyed.

"No, I'm not a parent, I'm a former student. I hope this will jog your memory." Mr. Wells then handed the man his identification, stating his name and his occupation, congressman.

"No, I'm sorry, but then again, I'm terrible with names."

"Well, I'd just like you to know that I'm not too dumb for high school, and there was hope for me. Does _that_ ring a bell?"

"Wait a minute. I know who you are! Wow, Nicolas Wells, hows it going buddy?"

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you that your were wrong about me."

"What do you mean?"

"I grew up to be most intelligent, most likely to succeed, and a congressman. And you told my family I wouldn't even pass middle school." Mr. Wells scowled.

"Wow, then I owe you a huge apology. I should have known…"

"You know, just because I was different than other kids, doesn't mean I was dumb. And just because I use to beat to my own drum, it didn't mean I wasn't good enough for anything. You don't know how difficult my life was after you walked into Miss. Applesmith's room. I got made fun of, I was tormented, and I even thought of suicide. My entire life, I was told that I would be nothing, now look at me, I'm a fuckin congressman! Now, it's going to take more than an 'I'm sorry' to fill a lifetime void that you caused."

"I'm extremely sorry, Mr. Wells. I wish I could go back in time and change the past, but I can't."

"Well, in fact, I don't want you to if you had the chance. You're assumption of me, saying I was dumb and unable to make it in life, made me want to strive more. So, in a way, thank you. because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am today."

Then, Mr. Wells left his office, not looking back. So, what is the moral you may ask. Nicolas never gave up. No matter who shut him down, or what people would say, he promised himself that he was going to prove everyone wrong. And, honestly, there's a Mr. Wells inside all of us. We all have that little insecureity or disability or challenge that people like to point out. What matters is if we use that insults and comments to change our life. So, for those who think that since they have a missing arm, they cant be a baseball player, go out and hit a baseball further than anyone else. For those people who can't read, go paint a picture that is worth millions. And for those who feel that life is out to get you, go out and make a new story.


End file.
